The Struggle is Real
When EVE takes the plant and puts her in a coma, and bleeping a green icon, Gohan suspects that something big is going to happen. Kiva: What the-- What happened to Eve? Gohan: She's in this trance when a plant is found. Kiva: Should we take it out of Eve? Trunks: That might be impossible, because the design is advanced than we thought. Kiva: *sighs* Well, I guess we just wait. Gohan: Yeah, that's all we can do for now. - Back in the time machine, a day later, Kiva wanted to make sure she can contact Reia for a favor, when Talwyn showed up. Talwyn: (I know she is getting desperate.. Hope this doesn't go too far..) Kiva, are you okay? Kiva: Oh, Talwyn.. It's you. Talwyn: I know you missed Terra. We all do. Kiva: I do appreciate the concern. Talwyn: Contacting someone? Kiva: Yeah. I won't be long. - Talwyn gets concerned about Kiva. Meanwhile, Kiva contacted Reia, which is about 15 minutes passed by. Reia: Kiva? What's going on? Kiva: Relax, Reia. I was wondering if you can do me a favor? Reia: As in send a message? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: I'll try to write it down. What is the message? Kiva: It's for Terra. Reia: Okay, got it. Any idea do you want to say to him? Kiva: I have just the thing. Reia: Good to hear that. Let's hear it then. Kiva: "Terra, I'm letting you know that I'm okay and I miss you so much". Reia: Anything else? Kiva: Yes. "I saw a terrible world and some people didn't have happiness in their hearts. I wish you are here with me." Reia: I know you're worried, Kiva. But you have to continue on. He can share his strength with you instead. Kiva: Why can't he come along with me? Reia: The supplies are limited, Kiva. Besides, scrolls like this are not easily accessible from Conton City. Kiva: Oh... Reia: I'm sorry that I couldn't be more helpful to you... Kiva: It's okay, Reia. Reia: Okay, I'll send the message to Terra right away. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. - Reia nodded and the screen turned off. Before she gets off, she spotted an earphone she can use for the mission ahead. The next day, Wall-E tried desperately to wake Eve. During that time, Kiva puts on the earpiece and Gohan entered the hideout. Gohan: Kiva, you have a minute? Kiva: Yeah. Gohan: I know your secret. Kiva: Huh? Gohan: Reia, from your world, isn't blood related to you, yet you seem to be nice to her as a new member. Kiva: Well, I'm well aware that I have no one else left, but I remembered her when I was a child. We have three adventures together before she vanished into the present timeline. Gohan: What kind of adventures? Kiva: Seeing the stars in the night sky, freeing a dragon from being enslaved and spending time together with a special dog. Gohan: Wow.. She is full of surprises after all. The Reia from your world, that is. Kiva: I know. Gohan: In this world, Reia stays to her duty and entered Axiom to continue her training as Commander. Kiva: Commander?? What??? Gohan: Although the people are too lazy to walk away, she's different from them. She was convinced that the people, who lives on Earth, die..with their honor intacted. Trunks: Sometimes, the truth hurts. Besides that, she's the only one who knows where Ratchet and Clank are. Kiva: Inside the Axiom? Gohan: That's probably our best guess.. Kiva: Alright. I'll take the lead. Gohan: I knew you would say that. Kiva: Thanks, Gohan. - Suddenly, Zack ran back to the hideout. Kiva: Zack? Zack: Gohan, the ship is coming back. It's picking Eve up. Gohan: Understood. Well, captain? Kiva: Let's move out. - Gohan nodded and the group ran towards the ship as fast as they can. Their only chance to hitch a ride is a slim chance, but it's a risk the group has to take. When the ship returns to pick up EVE, Kiva and the group quickly hang into the ship. Talwyn: Kiva, take this! - Talwyn tossed one of the oxygen masks to Kiva. Kiva: Thanks! - Kiva puts on an oxygen mask and Talwyn picked up Silver Fang as the ship is about to take off. Kiva: Are you sure this is safe? Talwyn: Might not. But whatever happens, don't let go! Kiva: Alright. - Wall-E got onto the ship just in time as the ship blast off to space. For the very first time, Kiva has a chance to see space from a personal point of view. Kiva: Wow... Talwyn: It's so...beautiful... Kiva: Yeah... - Little did Kiva know, Reia- The person from Kiva's world- activated a camera within the earpiece and can see space as well. Without saying another word, Reia gets to work on Kiva's message. Meanwhile, Kiva then sees another planet where its rings are close by to touch. Kiva: Wow, this is so cool! Trunks: Yeah, it sure does. Gohan: Beautiful, isn't it? Kiva: Yeah.. Gohan: It's not very often we see other planets this way.. Kiva: That's true. Trunks: Wow, this is so cool! Here, try touching this ring above you. Kiva: Alright. - Without letting go of the ship, Kiva used her other hand and touched the planet's ring. Kiva: Wow... This is amazing! Talwyn: Axiom, dead ahead! Kiva: Good call, Talwyn. Talwyn: Thanks. So what's the plan? Kiva: Well, we'll head inside and figure out out next move. Talwyn: Getting inside first, got it. Kiva: You guys know the ship better than I do. So, which way should we go? Gohan: We might land in the hangar bay. Once inside, we'll find a way to get to the bridge. Kiva: Alright. - The ship parks in the hangar bay. Kiva will never forget the sight of space up close and wished she took a photo, but couldn't without risking letting go of the ship and get lost in space herself. With her adrenaline wearing off, the group looked around the hangar bay, planning their next move. Category:Scenes